


Baby Boy In Red

by RejectFangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape, BDSM, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Neglected Stiles, Omega Stiles, Posessive Derek, Protective Derek, Scott is a Bad Friend, Smutt, Stiles's dad is named John, Werewolves, mating ceremony, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RejectFangirl/pseuds/RejectFangirl
Summary: Alone. He's always felt alone. Some days more than others. Especially now that Scott is giving him the cold sholder and he has no idea why or what he did to deserve that kind of treatment. His only friend left him and now he has no idea how to feel. What to do. He needs someone to take over. To show him that there's so much more to him than some pathetic Omega. Starting Junior year of highschool changes everything for Stiles. Especially when new friends are made, and a new love blossoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to do this for a while now and I've never done a Sterek fic. I love them oops lol.  
> I promiseeee I will still be working on my other stories and I promise to try to update more often.

First day of school was always the hardest. It was the day where he never wanted to leave his bed. The day where he felt numb and no emotions. It was the day where his mom told him that everything would be okay and that she would be right here when he got back from school to talk about his day. That was until he turned ten and his mom died. Since then his dad grew distant and everything had changed.

It was a struggle but Stiles found the will to get out of bed. As he swung his legs over he reached under his pillow and grabbed a picture. Flipping it over he saw his mom looking right back at him and it made him tear up. 

"I'm gonna be okay mom. I miss you. I wish you were here but I know you're looking down at me and I just hope you're proud." 

He wipes his eyes and stands up. Walking over to his backpack he places the picture into it and then goes into his bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was clean he grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs. Once downstairs he smells the scent of coffee and he smiles. His dad promised him he would be home this morning to say good bye to Stiles for his first day. And Stiles, smelling the coffee, believed it. 

However, once he got to the kitchen he saw there was a mug full of cold coffee and a note on the fridge. Stiles sighed sadly before walking over and reading the note.

"Stiles, I got called into work. I'm sorry kiddo. Have a nice day at School."

Ripping the note off the fridge, he crumpled it and threw it away. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. It happened time and time again. His father promising him something and then breaking it. His father was never around and it seemed like he was working more hours than ever. He had a gut feeling it was because he wanted to avoid Stiles and that made his heart clench in sadness.

"I don't need you." Stiles whispered as he looked at the crumpled note in the trash. 

He then left the house and got into his jeep and drove to school. He didn't want to go. But he had too. For his mom. The last piece of hope was seeing Scott. His best friend. But somehow he felt like it wasn't going to turn out the way he wanted too because Scott had been so distant this summer. They only hung out one day and since then Scott would blow him off and he didn't know why. 

Once he got to school he parked his jeep and let out a sigh. Another year of Alpha teenagers thinking they can get into his pants just because he's an omega. He could take care of himself just fine but it didn't mean it was okay. That and he wanted someone that wanted Stiles and not just the omega. But that would never happen. Right?

Stepping out of the jeep, he makes his way towards the building. He keeps his head held high as he makes his way inside the building. Once inside he looks down at his schedule that he got from registration which he went by himself since his dad "got called into work."

As he got to his locker he heard a familiar voice. Looking to his left he saw Scott only a few lockers down talking to an omega girl with brunette hair with her hand on his bicep. Stiles squinted an eye and made his way over.

"Hey Scottie."

Scott turns around and the brunette tilts her head and sniffs the air. "Do you know this omega Scott?"

"No." Scott says and turns back around.

"Scott?" Stiles whispers as he feels his heartbreak.

"Hey Allison? Do you want to get some fresh air before the bell rings?" Scott asks Allison.

Allison looks at Stiles for a few too many seconds before turning her head and smiling sweetly at Scott. "Of course. Let's go."

Stiles just watches the two leave as he tries to hold back a tear from falling. His own best friend just pretended he didn't know who he was. He thought he was alone before but this? This confirms just how alone he is and it makes himself numb. More numb than ever before. 

Walking to his first-period class, he finds a seat in the back and looks down at the desk once he takes a seat. He doesn't actually feel himself sit down but he knows he did. He doesn't hear or see anyone else enter the room until he hears distantly someone talking to him. He blinks a few times before looking over to his right and seeing a kid with curly blonde hair and a scarf around his neck. He looked like a model from a magazine. Not only that but the kid was a beta.  
"I'm sorry what did you say?"

The kid just smiles softly. "It's okay. I just asked if it was okay if I sat next to you?"

Stiles smiled and nodded as he played with the strings of his red hoody. "Of course."

The boy smiles and sits down. Once he's situated he turns towards Stiles and holds out a hand. "I'm Isaac."

Stiles slowly reaches his own hand out and places his freezing cold hand into Isaac's very warm one. "Stiles. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. My uh....family just moved here."

Stiles raises an eyebrow and whispers. "Your family or your pack?"

"What?"

"Dude calm down. I know all about werewolves. My best friend is one. Or ex best friend. I don't know anymore." Stiles says with a frown.

"How did you know?" Isaac asks.

"Intuition." Stiles replies with a shrug.

Isaac looks at Stiles for a few seconds before laughing. Stiles smiles back at him and a few seconds later the door to the classroom opens and a few kids walk in including Scott, Allison, and another new kid who Stiles had never seen before and is talking to Scott. They make their way to the other side of the class room and sit in the back and when Scott turns his head he see's Stiles. Scott rolls his eyes and turns back to the other two.

Isaac who witnessed the whole thing looks over at Stiles and see's the boys head down staring at the desk. He can sense saddness and confusion and hurt radiating off of him and Isaac did not like it what so ever. For some reason he was starting to feel protective of Stiles and he didn't like seeing him sad.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

Before Isaac could reply the bell rang and the class began. The class was mainly about the rules and what they were going to be learning that semester. When the bell rang Stiles looked over at Scott and this time saw all three of them looking at him. The new kid, however, was trailing his eyes up and down Stiles's body with a smirk. Stiles shivered as he began to feel very uncomfortable from the other alpha's gaze. 

Stile's quickly grabs his bag and leaves the room. He really didn't want to deal with that. Any of that. Luckily his next class had no Scott or Allison or even that new kid. It had no one he knew and he was grateful for that. The class went by very quickly and it was finally third period which was science. When he got there he saw all of the lab tables at least had 1 person at it. And one of those people sitting in the left back corner was no other than Jackson. The one person Stiles hated with all of his guts. 

Jackson looked up from his phone and when he saw Stiles he smirked. It was one of those evil smirks that you know nothing good could come out of it. Shaking his head Stiles looked for the best option. There were too many alpha's in the class room and some were even smelling the air because of his omega scent. It was disgusting the way some of them looked at him like he was a piece of meat. 

Looking around once more, Stiles saw a girl with curly blonde hair who was also an omega, trying to get an alpha who was harassing her not to sit next to her. Even though the girl had a collar on which meant that she had a mate, the guy still didn't leave her alone. Stiles walked right over and before the guy sat down he pulled out the chair and sat in it himself.

"Thank you for saving this seat for me. Sorry I'm late. Your mate had a few questions about the homework." 

The blonde girl's eyes widened before she smiled. "It's okay. I know how my alpha gets."

"Your...alpha?" The guy asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Do you not see her collar?"

The guy squinted at it before turning his head and looking down at Stiles. "Well you don't have one. Why don't you get up and sit that pretty little ass on my lap baby?"

Stiles flinched and was now starting to feel sick. He hated when alpha's thought they could say whatever they wanted to him. But he shook his head and held his ground. 

"Why don't you fuck off." 

The alpha growled and rose a hand like he was about to slap Stiles. Before he could the teacher had walked in. 

"Joseph. What the hell are you doing? Go sit down!"

"Sorry Coach." The guy mumbled before walking away and sitting next to Jackson. Of course, he was Jackson's friend.

Once he was gone the girl looked over at Stiles. "Thank you so much. I usually can take care of myself but this guy...."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah I know. And trust me you look like a girl who can take care of herself."

"I'm Erica."

"Stiles."

The two smiled at each other before turning their attention back towards the front. Coach was explaining why he was teaching science this year and how he never wanted this job but someone had to do it. As coach was explaining the rules of the class room Stiles's mind began to drift off. He was thinking about how before no one would ever wanted to talk to Stiles before. No one but Scott. But now, there were two people who were actually nice to him and it made him confused and a little sad. He didn't deserve this kindness from them. He was a nobody and these two kids looked like they could be part of the popular kids.

"Are you okay?" Erica asked leaning over.

"I'm fine."

Erica didn't look to sure but she nodded and turned her head back. Stiles sighed. He knew today was going to be hard but he just didn't expect his day to go like this. He just didn't know what to think anymore about anything and it was killing him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter
> 
> Also, I realized I spelled Isaac's name Issac a lot in this chapter and I'm so dumb so if you see that I'm sorry.  
> You also get to meet Derek in the next chapter. Sorry that he's not in this one.

It was finally lunch time which meant the school day was halfway over. Stiles was so glad school started on a Friday this year. However, that also meant there was only 2 days until the mating ceremony which is held the Sunday after school starts and all unmated omega's, ages 15-19 had to attend. He shook his head not even wanting to think about that. Before he went to the cafeteria he went to his locker to put away some of the textbooks he didn't need. Once he was done he closed his locker door and jumped when he saw Issac on the other side of where his locker door had been open.

"Jesus dude." Stiles sighed out.

"Sorry Stiles. Didn't mean to scare you." Issac replied by ducking his head in shame.

Stiles shook his head and placed a gentle hand on the other teen's shoulder. "Hey, don't feel bad. It was an accident. It happens. It's okay."

Isaac lifted his head and a huge smile appeared on his face causing Stiles to smile back. Boy did that kid have a contagious smile. Stiles then removed his hand and rose an eyebrow wondering why Isaac was at his locker in the first place.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Stiles smiled. Usually, he sat with Scott but something about the way Scott had been behaving towards him meant that it wasn't going to happen. Besides Stiles wanted too. Isaac was really nice to him and he could already feel a friendship coming on. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. However, he was feeling unsure about something.

"By your friends do you mean your pack?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Yeah. It's not the full pack though. Our alpha and Lydia's mate don't go to school."

"They won't mind me sitting with you guys?"

This time it was Isaac placing a hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Not at all. I promise."

Stiles beamed. "Okay. Hey Isaac?"

"Yeah Stiles?"

"Thank you."

Once the two got to the cafeteria, Isaac looked around until he spotted where he wanted to go. Isaac gripped Stiles's wrist not to hard and led him through the groups of students and towards to the wall where there was a table and a few people sitting at it. Stiles noticed that one of those people was the girl from science he had sat next to. That was a good thing because it meant there was someone else he kinda knew and it wouldn't be so bad.

There were two empty seats next to each other. Isaac sat down in one and when he did he turned to the guy next to him who was an alpha and kissed his cheek. The guy beamed and moved to nuzzle his face on Isaac's neck. Stiles smiled. It was cute. He then slowly sat down in the chair beside him and when he did he heard a squeal and looked over to see the girl from before.

"Erica right?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Yeah! Oh my god i'm so glad you're sitting with us. You guys he's the one that saved me from that asshole alpha."

Stiles blushed when he saw everyone was looking at him. "It was nothing." Stiles replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're so right Erica. He is adorable." A strawberry blonde girl said who was sitting across from him only making him blush more.

Before Stiles could reply, the guy sitting next to Isaac spoke up. "Isaac baby, can you introduce us?"

Isaac smiled and nodded. "Everyone this is Stiles, Stiles this is Danny, my mate. The girl next to him is Lydia, The big guy over there is Boyd and I guess you already know Erica. Boyd is Erica's mate."

Looking around he saw that Erica, Lydia, and even Isaac who had taken off his scarf at one time were all wearing collars. He slowly reached up and felt his own neck but frowned when he felt nothing. Everyone at this table was mated. Everyone but him. Single Stiles. That's how it always was and was always going to be. No one wanted a scrawny, annoying, ugly omega.

"Nice to meet you all." Stiles said knowing he had to say something.

"Nice to meet you too Stiles." Danny said with a smile and then frowned as he looked at the omega. "Are you going to eat?"

Isaac looked over at Danny and smiled. He was an alpha looking out for an omega. It was one of the reasons Isaac loved him so much. His mate was so caring. Looking back over at Stiles he saw the boy nod and reach into bag to pull out a small brown paper bag. He then pulled out only a jelly sandwich.

"Is that what you're eating? Only a small jelly sandwich?" Danny asked softly so he knew he wasn't judging Stiles.

"Uh...theres not a lot of food in my house." Stiles whispered before looking down at his small sandwich with embarrassment. 

Danny nodded. "Hey, I get it Stiles. Here take this."

Danny split his own sandwich in half which was a sub sandwich and also handed him a bag of pretzels.

"I can't..." Stiles protested.

"Take it Stiles. Danny has more than enough." Isaac said.

"Are you sure?"

Danny smiled. "Positive."

They then all began to eat. They talked about how their day was going so far and what classes they had. Erica complained about how she's probably going to fail math this year since it was her worst subject but Lydia stopped her and told her she would do whatever she could to help and tutor her. Boyd then kissed the side of her head and told her the same.

It was nice. Being in a group of people who didn't judge him. Who was nice to him. Who actually wanted to have conversations with him. It used to be that way with Scott. He just didn't know what changed and it made his heart ache at the thought. Suddenly he heard his name being called and when he looked over he saw it was Isaac.

"Sorry I spaced out."

"It's alright. We just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us tonight?" Isaac asked.

Stiles's eyes widened. "You want me to hang out with you guys? Me?"

Erica laughed. "Of course. We like you, Stiles."

"I would love too."

Suddenly Stiles felt as if someone was watching him. He turned around in his seat and saw Scott, Jackson, Alison, and Theo all looking his way. Stiles whimpered and turned back around hoping no one noticed his small whimper but of course they did.

"Why are they looking at you?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know. Scott, the one in the green shirt, is my best friend. Or was. I don't know anymore. Now it's like he hates me and I don't know what I did. It's like I don't matter to him anymore. And Jackson has hated me my whole life. He bullied me all the time in middle school. I don't know what the other twos deal is but the guy creeps me out."

"Well you're with us now. They can't do anything to you. We will make sure of it." Isaac said with a smile.

"For sure." Erica agreed and so did the rest.

"Thanks guys. So where am I meeting you guys tonight?"

"Me and Isaac can pick you up." Danny replied.

"You sure?"

"Of course."

Stiles smiled. Maybe he didn't need Scott. He had a group of people who wanted him around. It was a first but it felt good. He just hoped this wasn't a cruel joke and that it was too good to be true. He wanted this more than anything and he doesn't know what he would do if it all goes wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> 

Stiles had just got done getting ready when he heard the doorbell go off. His dad was still at work, no surprise there, which meant that Stiles would have to get the door. He already knew who it was when he opened the door. Danny and Isaac were standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces once they saw Stiles. Stiles saw that Isaac had his collar on and it made him reach out and feel his own neck. He frowned and quickly moved his hand away when he saw that the two others were watching him. 

"Are you ready Stiles?" Danny asked softly. 

Stiles nodded. He was grateful that they didn't mention what had just happened. He grabbed his wallet and keys, locked the door, and followed Danny and Isaac to their car. When they got there Stiles's eyes widened. It was a mustang and one of the newer ones. He had never been in something so nice before and so when he went to grab the cars door handle, he froze. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" Isaac asked as he noticed Stiles stop.

Stiles shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing."

"You sure?" Isaac asked as he opened up the passenger car door.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks though." 

Once they were all inside, Danny put the gear into drive and started to head to their destination. He still had no idea where they were going. Stiles had texted Isaac asking where they would be going but all he got in response was that it was a surprise and to not worry about it. But all he did was worry. Was the place going to be expensive? Would he need to buy things? Stiles barely had any money as it was.

Thirty minutes later and they had arrived. Stepping out of the car Stiles looked up at where they were and his eyes widened. There was no way he was going in that. No way.

"Come on Stiles." Isaac said with a smile as he looped his arm through the omega's.

Stiles shook his head. "You brought me to a club? Are you kidding me? I'm not even old enough to get in!"

Danny laughed as he kissed Isaac's cheek. "Stiles. We know that. We are the same age remember? Besides this club is different and they will let us in. Don't worry."

"What do you mean they will let us in?" Stiles asked as he was being dragged towards the building.

"Our alpha and his uncle are the owners of this place. It's okay Stiles." Danny replied.

Once they got to the building there was a line. However, Danny and Isaac led them straight to the front of the line. The bouncer gave them a look before opening the door for the so they could step inside. Once inside Stiles saw Danny and Isaac look around before Isaac pointed at a table and he was once being dragged to a spot. When they got to the table he saw that Boyd, Erica, Lydia, and a guy who was an alpha who he didn't even know.

"Hey guys!" Erica yelled over the music.

"Hey Erica. Sorry we were a little late. Danny got lost finding Stiles's house." Isaac replied with a laugh earning a playful glare from his mate.

"Speaking of Stiles, I want you to meet someone. Stiles this is Jordan my mate. Jordan this is Stiles." Lydia said as she grabbed Stiles's arm and pulled him over to where they were.

Jordan looked up and smiled. He held out his hand and waited for Stiles to take it. Slowly Stiles reached out and placed his hand in the alpha's and they shook hands. 

"Nice to meet you. Everyone has been talking about you and it's good to finally put a face to the name. A unique name might I add." Jordan said.

Stiles sighed. "It's not my real name but i'm not gonna let any of you know what it is. Stiles is only a nickname."

Once they were all seated, Danny and Jordan left to go get drinks for everyone. Stiles offered to pay for his but Danny told him not to worry since they got their drinks for free being part of their alpha's pack. Which was another thing that Stiles wondered about. There were three alphas in one pack but yet Danny and Jordan still obeyed another alpha. How did that work? 

Shaking his head he decided not to worry about that but instead he started to worry about something else. Looking around he saw omega's and beta's with collars on. He saw mates cuddling in booths or grinding on the dance floor. He even saw unmated omega's being hit on by alpha's and some beta's. It made his chest hurt. No one ever looked at Stiles like they wanted him. No one ever wanted to get to know him. The only time someone would flirt with him was if they were trying to get into his pants because of his omega nature. 

Looking around some more he saw people on the dance floor and others laughing by the bar. He hated these kinds of places. He always felt uncomfortable. But it's not like he knew he was coming here. Also he wanted these people to like him. After what Scott did to him, it hurt and it broke him a little. He never thought his best friend would act so cruel towards him.

"Stiles?" Isaac asked placing a gentle hand on the omega's shoulder causing him to jump.

"Sorry what?" Stiles asked noticing the Danny and Jordan had returned with drinks and now everyone was looking at him.

"Stiles what's wrong?" Isaac asked concerned.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "It's nothing. I was just thinking." 

"No. Something is bothering you. What is it? You can talk to us Stiles." Danny said this time.

"Fine. Places like these aren't really my thing. I...I don't belong here."

The table grew quiet. Stiles sighed and bowed his head to stare at the table. Of course he would screw things up. They probably thought he was a loser and regretted asking him to hang out with them. He didn't see Danny lean in towards Isaac and whisper something in his ear. Isaac grinned and nodded his head before kissing his mate on the cheek.

"Come on." Isaac said as he stood up and grabbed Stiles's hand pulling him up.

"What? Isaac! Where are we going?" 

Isaac laughed. "We're gonna have some fun. You need to get your mind off all your troubles and just be free and have fun. You're our friend now Stiles and we don't want you to be sad or think you're less than us because you know what Stiles? You're not. We like you. And tonight it's about having a good time. Okay?"

"I'll try." Stiles replied with a small smile.

Isaac nodded. "Thats all I ask for."

As Stiles saw where they were going his eyes got big. They were heading towards the dance floor.

"No. No. No. Isaac I can't dance. I'll look like a spazz!" 

"So? Do you see how many people here can actually dance? Hardly any. Besides, I said to have fun. Not worry. Got it?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Once they got to the dance floor Isaac placed his hands on Stiles's hips and started to move. Stiles's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" 

Isaac laughed. "Dancing! Come on Stiles. Move to the beat." 

Stiles laughed too. He saw Isaac move to the beat and started to do the same. Isaac was right. He needed to let go. He was actually having fun. Isaac moved closer to Stiles so that the two were dancing on top of each other. Their skin was soon dripping was sweat and Stiles threw his head back with a smile. 

"You're pretty hot you know." Isaac said with a grin.

Stiles choked. "What?"

Isaac just winked before he turned Stiles around and began to grind on him. Stiles's eyes widened once more before he began to laugh once he saw Isaac look over at Danny and Wink. Danny rose an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Are you trying to make him jealous or what?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. I gotta spice things up now and then. Besides he knows he's the only one for me. Hey. You're having fun right?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Suddenly Stiles was yanked away from Isaac causing Stiles to turn around to see who had pulled him away. Standing in front of him was a tall, muscular, guy who looked to be a few years older than him. He had dark hair and gorgeous eyes. He was very attractive. He was also a little scary looking. He looked mad. Not only that but he was an alpha. An alpha mad at an omega was not good. 

"He has a mate!" The man growled causing Stiles to flinch.

"Derek! It's okay. Stiles is a friend. Danny knows." Isaac said as he grabbed Stiles's wrist and pulled him back towards him.

Stiles sighed. He's been tugged and pulled all night long.

A few seconds later, Danny showed up and was standing in front of Stiles and Isaac. Derek, as Stiles had found out the mans name, still looked furious.

"Alpha." Danny said. "I am the one who suggested Isaac dance with Stiles. He's our friend. He was having a hard time and we just wanted him to have fun." 

Derek shook his head and looked over Danny to look at Isaac. "He's underage. He shouldn't be here. He doesn't belong here." 

Stiles flinched at that. He always knew he never belonged. Not at his house. Not at the school. Not here. It hurt. Sure he didn't know the guy but the guy didn't know him either. Not like that would change anything.

"We're underage too and you let us in." Erica replied walking up to the group with Boyd.

"Because you're pack." Derek growled.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. "You know...I'll just go. It's fine. I can get a taxi or something. Thanks for inviting me tonight. I had fun for the first time in a long time." 

Without waiting for the others to respond, he walked away from the group and didn't look back. He should have known. Good things just weren't meant for Stiles. They never were and they never were going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.  
> Sorry for the very long wait!!!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter.

As Stiles exited the club he walked over to the side and leaned against the buildings wall. He then ordered an uber which said it would arrive in about thirty minutes. Stiles sighed and slid his back down the wall as he sat down. The night was a disaster. It started out good but turned out to be horrible. He should've known it would come to that. He didn't fit in with anyone and he never would. Even his own dad didn't want to be with him. 

Stiles watched as people walked into the club. He could see omega's with collars which made him reach up and as he felt his bare neck he quickly snatched his hand away like it had been burnt. He shook his head. No one wanted him. He's been to so many mating ceremonies and every time he went no one picked him. Which brought him to think about how the next ceremony was on Sunday and that was two days away.He already knew what would happen. Alpha's and beta's would walk down the rows and pass him now even giving him a look as they picked someone over him. It's how it always worked. He wish he could ditch it. But he couldn't. It was a law for all unmated omega's to go and if you didn't then they would find you and physically drag you to it. Stiles tried to avoid it once and it ended up badly. 

The omega sighed and closed his eyes as he lent his head back and onto the wall. Sitting alone made him think about things. How he didn't expect to make the friends he did. How Scott, his best friend, well ex best friend now, was acting so cold to him and he didn't even know why. How everyone around him always abandons him and that's why he told himself that he wouldn't hang out with Isaac and the others. He did't want to get hurt anymore. Besides, their own alpha of the pack didn't like him. It was clear by the way he acted towards Stiles. He didn't want them to get in trouble or anything because they hung out with him. Maybe he was meant to be alone. Stiles nodded his head. He was gonna make a plan. Get through high school and get the hell out of this city. Start a new life where no one knew him.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he got a ding from his phone alerting him that his Uber was arriving. He stood up and when he saw an uber car pull up he walked up to it and opened up the back left door. 

"Stiles?" The uber driver asked.

"Yeah." Stiles replied as he shut the door once he was fully inside.

After giving the uber driver his address they started to move. The ride was shorter than on the way to the club and Stiles was thankful for that. Once they got to the house Stiles paid what he owed and went inside. He noticed his dads car was still gone but he expected it. Once he got to bedroom he changed out of his clothes and into a soft black t shirt and some grey sweat pants. He then grabbed his lap top and got comfortable on his bed and started to watch Netflix. It was gonna be another night alone. Another night getting lost in his thoughts. Another night thinking he wasn't good enough or worth anything.

He then got a text message. He had no idea who it could be. As he looked down at his phone he saw it was a text message from Isaac. It was telling him how sorry he was and asking if he was okay because he was worried. Stiles closed his eyes and deleted the message. A few minutes later he got another message from three unknown numbers. Each one said who it was from since they knew he didn't have their number. it was from Danny, Erica, and Lydia and they were all telling him the same thing Isaac did. Deleting the messages too he then got another text and this time it was from his dad.

"Won't be home tonight. Got a big case going on. Sorry kiddo."

Stiles laughed. Sorry? He wasn't sorry. He did this every night. He was so tired of people saying sorry to him. So sick of people faking it around him. Stiles was tired. He was so tired. He then deleted the text message from his dad and turned his phone off. He then placed his phone on his night stand and turned his attention to whatever show he picked on netflix hoping and wishing it would take his mind off of things. 

It was the next morning when Stiles got woken up to a loud banging. He rubbed his eyes and slowly sat up not fully knowing what was happening until he heard it again. Someone was knocking on his door. He huffed and got up and went to the door. When he opened the door he was not expecting to see Isaac and Danny standing at his door step.

"FInally! God Stiles, we thought something happened to you! Why didn't you answer our texts?" Danny asked.

Stiles sighed. "Look, I think it's best if you guys just stayed away from me okay? I don't think it's a good idea to be friends."

"What? Stiles why are you saying this?" Isaac asked quietly.

"Your alpha clearly doesn't like me. He probably doesn't want you guys hanging out with me and I can't....I can't have anyone else get into my life only for them to leave again. I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I won't allow myself to be hurt anymore. I think you guys should leave. I'm sorry." Stiles replied and without an answer he shut the door.

He knew it was cruel, but what other choice did he have. He couldn't let anyone else hurt him. His dad and Scott and his mother. Stiles's eyes widened. His mother. He ran into his room and looked at the calendar he kept hanging on the wall. Today was the anniversary of his mothers death. How could he have forgotten that? He felt numb. He walked backwards until his legs hit his bed and sat down. He placed a hand in his hair and tugged hard. He did it because he felt like he deserved it. He deserved to feel pain. 

Being an omega only made things worse. It made his emotions stronger and it made him more vulnerable. He couldn't believe he had forgotten all about his mothers anniversary of his death. He always made sure to remember and to do the same thing he did everyday. But with everything going on and the mating ceremony happening tomorrow, it was easy to forget. 

He felt tears start to rise and he quickly squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them again. He grabbed his phone and turned it on. Once it was on he went through his contacts until he found his dad's contact and hit call. He had to make sure his dad was going to be at the cemetery at ten. Today was the one day where the two would come together. It was the one day where they would talk to each other. But when his dad didn't answer he closed his eyes once more and waited for the voice mail.

"Hey dad. I know you're at work but today...today's is moms anniversary and I need you to be at the cemetery at ten. Please dad. You never miss this and I need you to not miss it again because I need you dad. I need you. Please be there." 

Hanging up the phone Stiles changed clothes, not bothering to take a shower because it was already nine a.m. and he had to be at the cemetery in an hour. Not only that but he just didn't have the motivation to shower. His depression was hitting hard even if he didn't realize it was depression. 

After getting dressed he grabbed his car keys and got into his jeep. He had to grab sunflowers from the store which was about twenty minutes away from the house. Sunflowers were his mothers favorite flowers and he always got them to place on her grave. Ten minutes of driving and that's when it happened. His car started to slow down and make weird noises. There was steam coming out from under his hood and he knew his jeep was breaking down. 

"No no no." Stiles said as he pulled over to the side of the road. The road was empty so it was easy for him to pull over.

He got out of his car and opened up his hood before running over. He looked inside and cursed when he saw the belt broke off. There was no way of fixing this on his own. He took out his cell phone and when he looked down at his he saw that he had no signal. Of course. He couldn't even call a tow truck. 

He had no idea what he was going to do. He could walk back home but then he would be leaving his jeep alone and he couldn't do that. He couldn't. It was his moms jeep, the only thing he had left of his moms. His jeep was already falling apart and to add this to the mix? It crushed him. Even if he did go home he wouldn't make it to the cemetery and that hurt even more. 

"Shit!" Stiles yelled out as he got back into his jeep and started to pound on the steering wheel. 

He felt hot tears running down his face. He couldn't believe this was happening. And of all days it had to be this day. Why did the universe hate him? Why couldn't he ever catch a break. He just didn't understand why bad things kept on happening to him. He closed his eyes and placed his head down on the steering wheel as more tears started to pour.

Suddenly he heard the engine of another car but he didn't look. He couldn't. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to do anything. He was so numb that it hurt to do anything. Stiles thought that the car would just drive on by but when he heard the car pull over and a door open and close he knew that wasn't the case. He then heard his own car door open and whatever was going to happen to him. He didn't care. He knew that who ever it was, was an alpha by the scent. 

"Stiles?" 

Stiles knew that voice. It was the voice of Derek Hale. The man who wanted Stiles out of his club. Who wanted Stiles away from his pack mates. The universe really did hate him after all.

"Leave me alone." Stiles said.

Derek frowned. He could sense that the omega was sad and hurt and in pain. He could smell the bitterness scent of an omega in distress and could smell the salty tears that were still rolling down Stiles's face. He hated this. He hated seeing Stiles like this. He knew that Stiles must think he hated him for what he did in the club but he had a reason for that and Stiles and his pack couldn't be further from the truth. 

Derek crouched down and placed a hand on Stiles's knee causing Stiles to look over and wipe at his eyes.

"Hey, what happened?"

Stiles laughed. "Like you care." 

"Stiles tell me now." Derek replied using an alpha tone.

Stiles whimpered as his omega side obeyed and began to talk. "My jeep broke down. What the fuck does it look like?"

Derek usually didn't allow anyone to talk to him like that but Stiles was hurting and he knew that Stiles was just saying that out of pain. He understood. He knew what it was like to be in so much pain that anger and sadness got the best of you.

"Okay okay. Where were you headed? Was it important?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded. "I was headed to the grocery store."

"Well i'm sure whatever you were going to get can wait. I know that something big is bothering you Stiles and you should probably be at home where you can feel safe, not out and about." Derek replied.

Stiles shook his head. "No. You don't understand!"

Stiles placed his hands in his hair and began to pull once more. He was getting angry. He was wasting time. His dad was probably on his way to the cemetery right now and he couldn't be late. 

Derek quickly grabbed Stiles's wrists and pulled them away from his hair. He didn't want to see Stiles hurt himself.

"Stop it! Let me go Derek!" 

"No. You're hurting yourself Stiles. Damn it! Now tell me what's wrong. Tell me what is so important."

"Fine! I was headed to the store to get some sunflowers and then to the cemetery. It's my moms...my moms anniversary of her death and I need to be there. I need to Derek! I go there every year and it's so important that I'm there. I have to be there at ten and now I'm not going to make it. Are you happy now?"

Derek's heart ached. He could relate to Stiles. He did the same thing for his families death. He understood. 

"Okay. Let me take you Stiles. It will be okay. You will get there on time. I promise."

Stiles shook his head. "My jeep. I can't leave her here. She's the only thing I have left of my mom and I can't leave her here!"

Derek took out his phone and started to dial a number.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Jordan? Hey. Get Danny and Isaac and head on over to Colb and Fifth. I need you guys to fix Stiles's jeep and then bring it to his house when you're done. Don't ask questions Jordan just do what I say!" 

Hanging up the phone he looked back at Stiles who was looking back at him. 

"I..."

"Now get out Stiles and leave your keys inside the Jeep and lock it. Jordan can get into your jeep without damaging it. They're only a few minutes away so it won't be alone for long. They won't damage your Jeep and if they do they will answer to me. Now come on Stiles, you have somewhere to be." 

Stiles didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't know why he was getting into a car with an alpha. An alpha who hated him. Which was another thing. Why was Derek helping him? Why was he being so nice to him after yesterday night when he was being cruel? But here he was, getting into the alpha's car and heading to the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I don't know cars well so I know that I probably wasn't right when it came to his car breaking down but Just go with it lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Here is a new chapter. Finally. Sorry for the long wait you guys.

There were two things running through Stiles's mind when he got into Derek's car. The first thing was that Derek's car was nice. Really nice. And it made him nervous. He had never been in something this nice before. He grew up poor and to this day was still poor. He didn't know what it was like having money. To have things he wanted. To be able to have the money to fix up his jeep. It made him nervous because what if he did something that messed up the car. Like scratched the seats on accident or something else? It made him anxious and he hated it.

The second thing that was on his mind was that Derek hated him. It was obvious by the way he acted towards him at the club. The way he looked at him and the way he would move away from Stiles when ever Stiles got close to the alpha. So why the hell was he helping Stiles now? Was this some type of pity thing? Or was this some kind of alpha thing that they had to help an omega in need. Or was there another reason behind this? Whatever it was...it wasn't fooling him. But his jeep was broken and he had to get to the cemetery. He could've called an uber but they would've taken a while to get to him. So this was his best option.

He hadn't realized that his leg had been moving up and down until he felt a soft grip on his leg. He looked down and saw that Derek's hand was holding his leg to stop him from moving it. It was like a shock of electricity went through his body right when Derek touched him. Something he had never felt before. It was strange. It also calmed him down. Like his touch made him relax and not as anxious as he was before. He didn't know what to think about that. But what he did want was for Derek to stop. He didn't want someone who hated him to touch him in such a way. He looked over at Derek and squinted an eye. 

"Sorry." Derek replied as he moved his hand off of Stiles's leg and back onto the steering wheel. 

Stiles just huffed and looked out the window. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. He then realized something. It was quiet. Too quiet. Stiles hated it. The only sounds that could be heard was from the other cars driving by or the wind hitting the car. You could also hear them breathing. Occasionally there would be the sound of Derek or Stiles moving in their seats. He didn't like the quiet. He also had questions that he wanted Derek to answer so it was time to hit two birds with one stone.

"Why are you helping me? You hate me."

When Stiles saw Derek's knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel, he knew he made Derek mad. Of course he did. That's what he did. He was a horrible omega after all. It's what he was told time to time. If he could make an alpha mad at one simple question? Yes. He was a bad omega. And it's not like he cared much about it. In fact he hated that so many omega's did what ever an alpha told them to do. It was sickening. It was as if the alpha's expected the omega's to obey them no matter what. It was not right.

"I don't hate you." 

That made Stiles lift his head and look over at Derek in an instant. He didn't hate him? He didn't understand. At first he thought that maybe he was lying. Like this was some cruel joke. But as he listened to Derek's heart beat, he knew that wasn't the case. Unless Derek knew how to control his heart beat and was a great liar but something about Derek made Stiles think that that wasn't the case either. Derek was many things, but not a liar.

"Then why...why were you acting so cold towards me? Was it because you didn't want someone new hanging around your pack? Was that it?"

Derek sighed. "No Stiles."

"Then...wait...so you don't hate me but that can also mean that you don't like me since they are two different things. So why don't you like me Derek? What did I ever do to you?" 

Suddenly the car stopped. Stiles looked out the window and saw that they were now in the parking lot at the store. Stiles hadn't realized just how long he had been in the car.

"It's not that. Look Stiles, you have something important to do. Very important. I know that this means a lot to you because I do the same thing with my family and it means a lot to me. Right now we don't have time to talk about silly things like this. Why don't we go inside, get your mom some beautiful flowers, head to the cemetery, and then if you still want to talk about it we will. But right now we have something much more important to do." 

Stiles wanted to gasp. He had never heard Derek speak so many words to him. It was weird. He wanted to laugh. But he knew Derek was right. His mom might not be alive at the moment but that didn't mean she wasn't waiting for him. His dad was probably almost at the cemetery or he was already there waiting for him as well. So he knew he had to get this done.

"Okay. Let's go."

Without a word Stiles opened the door and headed into the store not waiting for Derek. However not even a second later Derek was by his side. When Stiles went to reach for the door, Derek was quicker and grabbed the handle pulling it and holding it open for Stiles to walk through first. 

"I could of done that myself. Just because i'm an omega doesn't mean I'm some weak thing Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I know you could have done it yourself Stiles. I didn't do it because you're an omega." 

What did that even mean? Why else would he have done it? Stiles wanted to ask but as he looked down at his watch he knew he was running out of time. They had about twelve minutes to go so they had to get in, grab the sunflowers, and get out. 

Once they got to the flower section, they saw many flowers. However the ones Stiles was looking for, he couldn't find. He looked every where. He wanted to scream. To Yell. He got his mother sunflowers every year. Every single year. He couldn't show up without them nor could he bring different flowers. He was about to reach up to put his hands in his hair so he could pull and feel the pain but before he did he saw Derek walk up to him with a bouquet of sunflowers.

"How?" Stiles asked. He was shocked. How did Derek find them? Stiles looked every where.

"I saw some teenager with them and asked if I could have them." Derek replied bluntly and began to walk to check out.

Stiles squinted an eye as he followed. "And he just gave them to you?"

"Not at first no. He said they were for his mate. I asked if his mate's favorite flowers were sunflowers and he said he didn't really know what his mates favorite flowers were so I convinced him to get the roses instead." 

Stiles's jaw dropped. "He didn't know his own mates favorite flowers? Are you kidding me?"

Derek shook his head. "No. I don't get it. If you have a mate, you should get to know them. Find out their favorite things. A mate isn't just someone to be a mate with. They're your best friend. Someone you should love." 

Stiles was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. All though he agreed. You should love and care for your mate. Not have a mate just to be mated and too...never mind. He couldn't think about that. It was disgusting and it's something that has been said to him a few times. Especially since he was an omega. It made his skin crawl. He shook his head as he got rid of his thoughts and stuck his hand in his back left pocket. He then switched to his right. Then his front pockets.

"Shit."

Derek furrowed his brows in confusion. "What is it?" 

"My wallet. It's in my jeep. I forgot to grab it."

"No problem. I have money."

Stiles shook his head. "No. You don't understand. I have to pay for them myself...I...."

Derek softly placed his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. I know you wanted to pay for them yourself Stiles. Why don't you just pay me back. It will be like you paid for them yourself. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay. Okay." 

After they paid for the flowers and got back into Dereks car, they headed to the cemetery. The ride again was once quiet but somehow Stiles didn't mind it this time. In fact, he felt more comfortable. It was weird. Derek was different. Different then the guy he met in the bar. This Derek was kinder and softer. None of this made sense. But like Derek said, they had more important things to do before he would question Derek.

"Thank you."

Derek looked over at Stiles before looking back at the road. "For what?"

"For driving me. For letting me pay you back. Just for helping me out. I don't know what I would have done if I missed this Derek. Today is the one day that I can't miss. No matter what." 

Derek nodded. "It's no problem Stiles."

"You said that you do the same thing for your family...i'm sorry for your loss." 

"I know how this feels Stiles. I go through it. I understand. So don't think i'm judging you about this because i'm not. I know that this day is important to you. When this day comes for me, it's just as important. So I know how it is Stiles. There is no need to thank me for this okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Okay. I uh..I should call my dad. See if he made it." 

Derek gave him a nod before focusing on the road. Stiles took out his cell phone and dialed his dads phone number before hitting the call button. He held it up to his ear and waited for the phone to ring. But that's not what he got. Instead it went straight to voice mail. He hung up and looked out the window. 

"No answer?" 

Stiles sighed. "No. Maybe his phone died. He's probably there already. That's why he couldn't charge his phone." 

He knew he was lying to himself. Who was he kidding. He had a bad feeling about this from the moment he couldn't get a hold of his dad this morning. His dad wasn't going to show up and it killed him. It was going to be the first time his dad wasn't there with him. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. He knew that Derek could tell too. However, he was grateful for the response he got.

"I'm sure he is Stiles." Derek replied with a small smile.

Stiles gave a small smile back and waited until they got to their destination. He thought that this morning was hard, but this afternoon was only going to be worse and he didn't know what to do or how to feel. But he just had to do it. For himself and mostly for his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
